Field
The present invention relates to a floor support structure of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A floor support structure of a vehicle is disclosed in patent reference 1 (Japanese Patent No. 4,132,746), for example. This floor support structure includes a support member extending from a vehicle body frame, a first wire rod frame extending from a distal end portion of the support member to the vehicle body frame, the first frame being suspended from the vehicle body frame by a second wire rod frame, and a foot board covering the first frame and the support member. The foot board covers the first wire rod frame and the support member so as to distribute a load to these members, so that each of component members can be prevented from plastic deformation under a load from the ground and can provide flexibility.
However, displacement in the vehicle width direction of the first frame and the second frame is not able to be restrained by the structure disclosed in the patent reference 1.
Moreover, it is required that a stay is added in an intermediate portion of the first frame and both ends of the second frame are connected to the vehicle body frame and the first frame, respectively. However, this incurs complication of manufacturing and assembling and so is undesirable.
For this reason, a structure is needed which is able to easily suppress the displacement in each of the forward and rearward direction of the vehicle and the vehicle width direction with respect to each of the component members.